


Desperate Patience

by mediumgrave



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Charles doing mundane things and Kevin being horny, Charles is a service top, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic smut, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kevin is a brat, Kevin wants attention, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Sexting, Subspace, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: “Okay Daddy!”Charles chokes on his morning coffee.





	Desperate Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Technically started this one in September, but I didn't finish it until now 
> 
> Kinktober day 4 - Daddy from @NihilistShiro on Twitter and Orgasm Denial from vexy-sins on Tumblr (though technically the orgasm denial is more orgasm control but I'm counting it)

The first incident is at breakfast.

Mornings between the three of them was something Charles cherishes more than anything. Waking up to the morning sun (which was the same as the evening sun), waking up to his beautiful boyfriend’s warmth, waking up with so much love in his heart.

He kisses Kevin’s forehead and is greeted with his boyfriend snuggling into his chest, not wanting to wake up quite yet. It’s adorable, but they do need to get up. At some point.

Charles let Kevin sleep in for a couple of minutes, it was really hard to say no to him when he’s being so gentle and tired. After getting Kevin up successfully he gets Donnie up, who doesn’t complain as much. Still tired, sure, but he waves up at his dad with a small sleepy hand and squirms out of bed.

Now, Charles is at the stove, listening as his partner and his son sleepily hold idle conversation about the dreams they had the night before. It’s everything Charles could have hoped for with moving to Desert Bluffs with Donnie. There’s a warm feeling in his chest that isn’t the coffee he’s sipping on as he hears Donnie giggle as Kevin describes a centipede shedding its skin.

The two of them have warmed up to each other after the Mudstone Abyss happenstance. Kevin’s been trying so hard to connect with Donnie, and Donnie has been trying to connect with Kevin as well. Donnie had been pretty quiet around Kevin at first, which was normal behavior for him around any stranger. Kevin had been off as well, but Charles didn’t have a baseline comparison for him yet.

‘Yet.’ That word promised a lot for their futures. Involved a lot of time spent with each other and learning about Kevin. Luckily, Charles was a teacher, so learning was one of his specialties.

However, one of his specialties, was not passive perception. This is proven when he feels warm hands around his waist and he jumps at the sudden contact.

Kevin nuzzles his face against Charles’ back, content and pleased with the current arrangement. Charles relaxes now that his flight or fight responses are dying down, and returns his focus to plating the now finished food. “Weren’t you sitting with Donnie?”

“He got up to go to the bathroom so I thought you could use the company!” More likely that Kevin simply wanted the extra attention, but Charles didn’t mind that too much.

“Lucky for me, I’m almost done so I will have all the company that I need.” Charles turns around in the hold with little protest from Kevin and kisses him gently. Soft, and sweet. Kevin presses his body into Charles, his hands sliding up his sides to rest against his chest. Kevin deepens the kiss, kissing him with as much passion as he can for this single moment. It almost physically pains Charles to pull away from the kiss. But, he’d rather not have Donnie walk in on them like this.

Kevin sighs, still smiling, but definitely with some pout behind it now. Charles ruffles his hair and Kevin’s pout breaks as he laughs. He’s so lucky to be able to spend his mornings like this.

Charles turns in the hold, grabbing his coffee from the counter. “Can you help me set the table, sunshine?”

He takes a sip, waiting for Kevin to move away. Instead, Kevin kisses Charles neck and pushes his hips up against him.

“Okay Daddy~.”

Charles nearly chokes on his morning coffee.

Time feels like it freezes there for a second, and it would be so nice if it stayed like that. Just let him skip to the next part of the story. But, while time may be fast in Desert Bluffs, it didn’t move like that.

Instead he stands there, frozen in place as Kevin pulls away with a grin that is trying too hard to feign innocence. Charles’ thoughts take a bit to return to him as his body seems to move without him as he helps to set the table. Kevin is still grinning at him, and after he takes a courtesy look to make sure that Donnie isn’t there Charles gives Kevin a stern look.

“Brat.”

Kevin laughs.

This incident manages to escape Charles’ mind for a good 24 hours before Kevin ever so delicately reminds Charles of it.

Kevin left for work, so it’s just Charles and Donnie in the living room. Donnie is on the floor coloring in a picture of a dog floating in what looks to be a bathroom. Charles is on the couch conducting drafts of a lesson plan. He didn’t have the job yet, sure, but he was pretty hopeful about his application.

It was another one of those moments that reminded Charles how right his choice was to move to Desert Bluffs. Of course he and Donnie were quite happy in this small moment, but the fact that the two of them were waiting for someone else to come home? While yes, Kevin didn’t officially live with them, he had promised to come over after the radio broadcast. More often than not Kevin had been spending the night anyways, but Charles always made sure to leave the option open for Kevin to take a night for himself if needed.

He’s pulled away from his thoughts when his phone buzzes in his jeans’ pocket. Instincts override for a second and he immediately goes for the phone in his pocket. Unfortunately, in the process he knocks over some of the papers that he had been holding in his lap.

“I got it!” Donnie gets up from his coloring and picks up the papers for his dad. Charles moves to help his son out, but gets a five year old glare of determination back at him.

“Okay okay, you got it little guy.” Charles can’t help to be filled with another pang of love for his family.

Donnie hands him the papers, full of pride. Charles takes them and puts them next to him on the couch so that he can ruffle Donovan’s hair.

“Thank you Donnie, you’re a big help.”

“Mhm!” He bounds off back to his coloring, with a new vigor behind the strokes of crayon.

Charles smiles to himself and finally looks at his phone. His heart flutters in his chest when he sees that Kevin has messaged him. More specifically, Kevin had slid into his twitter DMs. Which, Charles didn’t really understand the appeal of using twitter to message rather than a simple text, but Kevin prefered it for whatever reason.

Charles’ face flushes when he opens the message.

It’s an image of Kevin at work, he can tell by the desk and the microphone in the background. But, that isn’t what first grabs his attention. It’s the fact that Kevin is fully erect under his desk and _touching himself_. At least holding himself to show himself off to the camera, but the idea of Kevin is mastrubating at work does a lot for Charles. It wasn’t too much of a stretch of the imagination either, Kevin has a history of being… lustful.

Under the image is a single line of text. _“Thinking about you using me, Daddy”_ and an emoji of a sun with heart eyes.

Well, the idea of getting some work done has clearly left. As flustered as Charles was in the moment, he was absolutely going to indulge his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was definitely going to get in trouble later.

_“Hun, are you touching yourself at work?”_

_Eggplant, sweat droplets emoji. “Yes, Daddy.”_

Well, that settled that.

Charles is about to text back when he receives another image of Kevin, the composition mostly the same except this time there is cum coating his hand and cock. _Smiley sun emoji._

Now that the initial flush was over, Charles had some more time to process what exactly had just happened. Not in a bad way, just in a Charles needs to process this information to make better decisions when it comes to their next scene way.

It was a little easier to forget the fact that Kevin called him daddy when it had been a brief instance at breakfast. After all, words were much less metaphorically concrete than text. Also, the word was quickly covered with the fact that he was having breakfast with his family in the next moment.

It would be an outright lie if he said that he didn’t like the way that word sounded coming from Kevin. There was a certain curiosity to it, and his cock was definitely very curious about the possibilities that came with the word.

But also, he definitely needed to do a proper check in as soon as possible to make sure the both of them were feeling the same way about that word. It could be that it carried the same weight as ‘sir’ or that it was vastly different. But, that’s all theory without any confirmation. Theory was some of Charles’ best work as a Theologist, but it’s a little easier to find fact with beings that are on the same plane of existence as you. So Charles returns to his theology for the remainder of the evening.

The final incident was the next day.

Donovan is in his room taking a nap and Charles is in his bedroom listening to the radio as he cleans up his own room. At the moment he is gathering up clothes that hadn’t made it to the laundry basket. Which, was most of them. He had a bad habit of letting his room get messy while he kept the rest of the house clean. After being a parent all day it was easier to just throw his clothes off and collapse on the bed.

Charles is picking up one of Kevin’s skirts (and let’s be honest, this isn’t the only piece of clothing that was in his room) that got mixed into the strewn about clothes when his attention returns back to the radio.

_“In other news, or well, my own personal news.”_ Kevin chuckles, and Charles’ heart flutters.

_“As you all know, my fa- hm.” Kevin pauses here, trying to think of the right word. “My boyfriend and son- his son. Well, the three of us have been doing wonderfully. It’s been so nice to spend time with them! We had a lovely date where we all went to the park and had a picnic! Of course, it was cut short when the minor squirrel-pocalypse occured, but while it lasted it was homely and it reminded me of how much the two of them mean to me.”_

_“That being said listeners, there’s still something missing. I absolutely love and adore Donnie, but… There’s been a lack of intimacy lately. I understand because Charles has been working so hard, and has been doing so much to care for us! And I cherish him so much for that! But I miss Daddy and I's more intimate moments! It's just-"_

There's a pause in the broadcast where Kevin is very quickly trying to process what he had accidentally let slip. At the same moment in time Charles is frozen in place as he processes what he just heard. Did Kevi- Charles' processing time is cut short by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Charles answers the phone without much thought, most of his brain power is currently being used in areas that aren't phone calls.

"Hi Charles. Well, I just heard the radio and you know if you needed a babysitter you really just need to ask. Sometimes you need to have sex with your partner!"

"Oh- Josephine I-" Charles' attention finally turns to the phone call, which was making his face turn redder the more he realizes what exactly is happening.

First, Kevin had called him daddy on the radio. The name they still hadn't fully discussed yet, but Kevin had called him a couple of times already. Second, the town's grandmother had called him- is still calling him- and is very clearly setting him and Kevin up to have a romantic and sexual night. Third, Kevin isn't getting out of this brat streak without some form of punishment.

"Just bring Donnie over! I have some new poker tricks to teach him, he's been getting good you know!"

"Okay. I'll be there soon, I have to wake him up from his nap but he'll be excited to see you. And uh- thank you."

"Of course! Now you and Kevin have some fun for me."

"We- yeah-" His voice cracks and he decides that's the best place to end the conversation. A good awkward punctuation to end an embarrassing phone call.

Charles at this point, does what any overwhelmed man would do. He flops onto his bed face first and just lays there for a good second. Time to think all of this out. He had a good amount of time before the broadcast ended, enough to think out a plan and drop Donnie off at Grandma Josephine's house. Probably not enough time to beat Kevin home though.

Charles rolls over and sends Kevin a text.

_“When you get home find your collar and hold on to it for me. Don’t get undressed from work. Sit on the bed facing the wall until I get home.”_

* * *

There's a lot of suspense to be found in the act of staring at a blank wall. It's a task that leaves you to sit with only your thoughts and the sounds that are around you. Kevin's thoughts are jumbled and are waves crashing over one another to get to the shore first.

He knows he's definitely in trouble with Charles. In a good way, because Charles was using dom tactics.

Probably in a less good way because Kevin hadn't necessarily meant to call him daddy on the radio. It was one of those things that just sort of slipped because he had been thinking about it constantly. Kevin has a good filter that he prides himself on, this one thing just happened to slip past it. It could have been worse! Could have been something about- well, he won't go there.

Kevin's attention is drawn away from his thoughts when he hears the distinct sound of the front door being opened.

Instinct drove him to turn around and look at the noise, to keep looking when Charles enters the room.

He grins at him despite the condescending look Charles gives him.

“Face the wall, Kevin.”

“Yes sir.” Kevin wiggles in place, it’s really hard to keep his excitement down when he sees his boyfriend.

He feels Charles sit down behind him as the bed’s weight shifts. “Grandma Josephine called me during your broadcast and offered to watch Donnie for tonight.”

“Mhmmm.”

There is a small sigh from behind him, and that sigh hits his heart in a bad way. Charles didn’t sound happy with him.

There is the sound of some shuffling that Kevin can barely hear over the sound of his own voice, “You know, I really didn’t mean to do that on the radio. I just got very excited when thinking about you and I-!”

Kevin is cut short by Charles hugging him from behind and pressing a soft kiss against his neck. Oh, that didn’t feel angry at all.

“Slow down Kevin, we have time to talk about this.”

“Okay.”

“First, I love you. Second, I’d rather you didn’t call me- Um, daddy, on the radio.”

“Sorry about that.”

Charles relaxes slightly at hearing the actual apology from Kevin rather than another stream of words dancing around the issue. “I forgive you.”

There is a slight pause, uncomfortable, but better.

“Kevin, why do you want to call me daddy?”

“It feels right?” For a man who can spin words out of anything the answer is a lot less than what Charles was trying to get out of him.

“I guess, hm. Let’s start with why do you associate that word with me?”

Kevin shifts in Charles’ arms to rest more weight against him.

"In regards to you it sounds protective! It's one of those words that sounds soft and fuzzy when I think about you with it. But, there's still that element of it being very attractive and alluring to think about calling you that while you hold me down with your hands around my neck."

“That can be arranged, as long as you keep behaving and answering my questions so well.” One of Charles' hands ghosts up Kevin's side and very gently brushes against the side of his neck. “Do you want something different when you call me daddy instead of sir?”

"Rough is still excellent!" There's a gap in conversation as Kevin thinks through the question again. "More gentle and protective then with sir though, but still rough."

Charles kisses the top of Kevin's head. "Understood. Any specifics you want me to avoid?"

“Hm… The usual things…” Charles waits a minute for Kevin to think through more and is about to speak again when Kevin continues, “No knives, wax, boiling liquids… While I’m calling you daddy anyways.”

Charles nods, “Thank you for being honest with me baby.”

Kevin giggles at that and squirms in place again at that.

“What?” Charles can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s cuteness, “Too cheesy?”

Kevin turns around in Charles’ hold and places his arms around his partner’s neck. “It was absolutely perfect.”

The next thing that Charles knew was that Kevin was kissing him and pushing him back into the bed. Well, that was about it for negotiation that Charles had planned anyways. He kisses Kevin back, feeling their soft mouths move together. The sensation was getting more and more familiar as time went on between the two of them, within this small moment, but also their whole time that the two of them had been dating. It was still new and fresh and Charles still couldn’t believe his incredible luck with finding Kevin.

But, it wasn’t really time to focus too heavily on that. He did have some more pressing matters to attend to.

Charles brings a hand into Kevin’s hair and grabs a fistfull of it to pull Kevin away from his lips for a second, earning him a moan.

“Flip over baby, let me take care of you.”

Kevin considers this option for a moment. Option being a specific way of wording what really was his dom telling him exactly what to do. A dangerous move when said dom is currently holding onto his hair pretty tightly.

“Yes daddy.”

“Good boy.”

The two of them change positions so that Charles is now on his knees between Kevin’s thighs, his hands now resting on Kevin’s hips.

“You know, I really should punish you for how you’ve been acting this week.”

Kevin whines at that, there’s a small rush of adrenaline that sparks at the promise of being punished. There’s a mild amount of fear, sure, but he knows that his Charles will take care of him.

Charles slowly moves one hand to trace along Kevin’s sides and up to his mouth, tracing from his scars to his lips. Kevin lets a finger into his mouth and licks up from the palm to the tip then back before sucking on it.

Charles licks his lips and holds back a moan. “You really have such a lovely mouth, you really should be able to tell me what you want more.”

He slips another finger into Kevin’s mouth, relishing in how the wet heat of Kevin’s mouth feels against his skin.

“I’ll give you a reward for being honest with me today. But, you’re going to have to be patient for once.”

Kevin bites down on Charles’ fingers in defiance.

Charles immediately retracts his hand from his mouth and holds Kevin’s face by his jaw. “Baby, why did you bite me?”

“Mmmmmm. Don’t want to wait.”

Charles tightens his grip. “The more you misbehave baby the longer you will wait. This is your last warning before I won’t let you cum at all tonight.”

There’s a mix between a moan and a whine, but that threat was a major turn on. In its own counterintuitive sort of way. There's pleasure in knowing that he was entirely in Charles' control. In the control of someone he trusted to give him what he needed. God he'd really like to cum tonight though, he's been waiting and waiting- but if Charles told him no he'd really have no choice but to obey. (Well, he did have a choice, but the illusion of not having one is what is important here.)

Charles lets go of Kevin's face, his touch gentle again as it traces along Kevin's jawline. Too slow in Kevin's opinion, but he’s doing his best to behave.

“If you complain again or do anything to disobey me, you won’t get to orgasm. Understood?”

Kevin nods.

“What was that?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“But, if you need me to stop at any time, use your safewords. You won’t be punished for those I promise.”

Kevin nuzzles Charles’ arm whose hand is now on his neck. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome baby.” Charles leans in and gives him a kiss that was purposefully slow and tender. It makes Kevin want to squirm. But instead he kisses Charles back, holding himself still as best as he can. Distantly he thinks that this would be much easier if they were using ropes.

Charles continues the gentle kiss, his thumb rubbing slow circles into Kevin’s neck and causing him to sigh against the other’s mouth.

“There you go baby, just relax for me."

Charles’ kisses travel lower now, against Kevin’s jaw. He uses his hand to tilt Kevin’s jaw upwards and slowly begins the soft and wet path down Kevin’s neck. Down to the sides where he knows its most sensitive. He lavishes kisses here for a while, making sure every inch of this one sensitive patch is touched at least once.

From there his mouth travels to Kevin’s collar bones, and he covers one and then the other with kisses. His kisses now are being paired with small nips with teeth. They’re not rough or nearly stimulating enough, but it's getting easier to focus on the individual feelings of each little touch or bite.

From his collar bones Charles works his mouth down to Kevin’s chest. He works his way down the center of his chest, then around each breast. He sucks a mark on the left, near the raised bud of Kevin’s nipple. It’s absolutely dizzying the way that Charles lavishes attention on his least sensitive areas and then turns to the most and lavishes them in the same amount of affection. With how slow he’s going it shouldn’t feel so much like whiplash, but it does.

With that thought there’s a mouth on his nipple now and the other is being toyed with by fingers. It makes Kevin’s back arch, and then the fingers are gone and two hands are being used to push his shoulders down. But the hold is grounding, a needed weight to help hold onto reality while each nipple is being gently caressed by lips and tongue.

Then the kisses are lowering again, down to Kevin’s stomach. He bites his lip and curls his fingers and toes in a desperate attempt to keep from moving. But then a hand leaves its weighted grounding and is tracing down his side and he can’t help the laugh that erupts from his mouth.

There were several types of laughs Kevin had. Some were dangerous, some were sad, some were forced. This one’s light and genuine.

Charles can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as he steals a look at his boyfriend. “Something wrong baby?” Before he gets a response he’s kissing Kevin’s stomach again, keeping them light but increasing their speed. If Kevin was thinking clearly right now he would think that it was very rude how he was being fast with tickling him but not with what he wanted.

It’s hard to get a response out with the laughter and intakes of breath. “T-tickles!”

Charles relents and nuzzles Kevin’s stomach. “Sorry baby, you’re just adorable when you’re laughing like this.”

“It’s okay Daddy.” Kevin takes the opportunity to catch his breath, his head was floaty and this series of actions has left him feeling very fuzzy and small. It’s soft and nice and giddy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders how this is different from the usual space he slips into with Charles, but that’s too much work right now. He’d much rather focus on his Daddy.

“Love you baby.”

Kevin giggles. “Love you too Daddy.”

The next kiss is on Kevin’s hip bones and the noise Kevin makes is long and low. Charles doesn’t think that Kevin realizes he made it. He feels a small sense of pride as he traces over the shape of Kevin’s hips with his mouth. Proud mostly for Kevin to finally stop thinking so much, and also a little proud of himself for being able to put him into a good space like this.

Charles kisses Kevin’s thighs now, covering the surface area of thick thighs the same way he’s done with the rest of Kevin so far. He also takes the time to suck bruises into the skin of the inner thigh taking as much time as he needed for them to stay. The amount of time and attention here makes Kevin’s thighs twitch, so he stays a little longer to cover them with a second round of kisses and bruises.

When Charles kisses the underside of Kevin’s stiff cock the noise Kevin makes is absolutely heavenly. It’s airy and absolutely drunk in the pleasure that he’s been wanting for so long. The only things that Kevin can focus on are how good the sensation feels, how loved he is in this moment, and how safe he is.

There’s soft teasing kisses all along his cock, and then there’s licks, and then a combination of the two. It’s getting hard to differentiate the two with how lost in feeling he is. Then Charles takes the tip of him into his mouth and the sensation is so soft and warm and so much compared to everything he’s been given so far. Everything is still so slow and milking every ounce of pleasure out of him, and it’s fantastic. Then there’s a hand at his base, keeping time with the mouth and everything is amazing. His thoughts lose themselves again in a chanting chorus of yes.

With how long he’s been drawn out, it doesn’t come as a surprise when Kevin spills into Charles’ mouth. His orgasm is silent, but his whole body is shaking as it takes in the final waves of pleasure that are about as slow and overwhelming as the rest of the scene has been.

When Kevin finds his thoughts and surroundings again he’s covered with a blanket. Charles is rubbing his back, murmuring to him that he did such a good job.

Kevin kisses Charles’ nose, his smile small and content.

“Thank you Daddy.”

Charles chuckles and pulls Kevin in for a deeper cuddle.

“You’re very welcome baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm still trying to find a sexy way to write about nipples but here we are


End file.
